


YOI Spooky Week 2019 prompts - fanart

by Zenphoenixa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, Demons, Devils, Digital Art, Edward Scissorhands - Freeform, Fallen Angel, Fanart, M/M, Nightmare, Serial Killer, YOI Spooky Week, YOI Spooky Week 2019, merman, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphoenixa/pseuds/Zenphoenixa
Summary: Here are my fanart submissions for YOI Spooky Week! Each one comes with a silly bonus comic panel to make viewing them worth your time. :) I draw and paint all my art in Photoshop CC.Everything has also been cross posted to my Tumblr, Facebook, Instagram and my website annabelleeart.com. Enjoy!Day 1 - Haunted/Sleepy HollowDay 2 - Underworld, devils and demons/fallen angelDay 3 - Night and death/nightmareDay 4 - Free day/Hellishly yoursDay 5 - Canon compliant/Edward Scissorhands routineDay 6 - Elements and nature/pull of the oceanDay 7 - Horror/serial killer





	1. Day 1 - Haunted/Sleepy Hollow

Yuuri flees from the ghost of the Headless Horseman in a homage to Sleepy Hollow!

**BONUS:**

Fetch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://annabelleeart.com/store)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


	2. Day 2 - Underworld, devils and demons/fallen angel

Long haired Victor as a fallen angel, most likely burning up with love for Yuuri. :)

**BONUS:**

I'll... just leave this here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://annabelleeart.com/store)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


	3. Day 3 - Night and death/nightmare

Victor entrapped by a beautiful Night Mare. Partially inspired by ‘The Nightmare’ by Henry Fuseli.

**BONUS:**

I can’t take anything seriously and it’s a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://www.annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://www.annabelleeart.com/store/)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


	4. Day 5 - Canon compliant/Edward Scissorhands routine

This is actually for Day 5, even though it says chapter 4! I'll post Day 4 later in the week.

Meanwhile, this is a re-imagining of Yuuri's Exhibition Skate as everyone's favourite creepy, yet all-round nice guy, Edward Scissorhands. Don't try this at home kids! Yuuri is a professional. :)

**BONUS:**

This is why I should not be allowed anywhere near fandoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://www.annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://www.annabelleeart.com/store/)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


	5. Day 6 - Elements and nature/Pull of the ocean

Yuuri gives chase to a mysterious merman... or was he lured?

_"I don't even know your name!"_

**BONUS:**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://www.annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://www.annabelleeart.com/store/)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


	6. Day 7 - Horror/Serial killer

Out of all the Spooky Week pieces I drew, this is the one that scared me most… because Victor would make a perfect serial killer, in a Patrick Bateman/Ted Bundy fashion, with his looks, charisma and affluence. Combine that with an urge to kill and an obsession for taking down any obstacles to Yuuri’s success, and you’ve got yourself a monster!

His weapon of choice? What else but gold knife shoes? 8D

Modeled off the coach!Victor figurine - it was the right aesthetic. :p

**BONUS:**

Welcome to my nightmares. Population - Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://www.annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://www.annabelleeart.com/store/)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


	7. Day 4: Free day/Hellishly yours

Better late than never - this is my submission for the Day 4 free day. :p

Yuuri, you lucky devil! You've snagged the hottest boy in Hell. >:)

I just had to end with a Victuuri. ;p And that’s a wrap! Done! Finito! Thankyou everyone who gave me kudos, commented or looked at my Spooky Week art *blows kisses* And now I’m going to crawl under a rock and die, as a particular skater once said. X__X

**BONUS:**

Long suffering Yurio and his gay dad shoulder demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://www.annabelleeart.com/)   
[My store](https://www.annabelleeart.com/store/)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


End file.
